mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
공주님의 애완동물/갤러리
지각 View of Fluttershy's Cottage S1E22.png Mouse on a wheelchair S1E22.png Fluttershy 'There you go Mr Mousy' S1E22.png Mouse reunites with family S1E22.png Fluttershy happy to help a mouse S1E22.png Fluttershy in her cottage S1E22.png Mr. Mouse and his family S1E22.png Fluttershy its nothing S01E22.png Angel spots the time S01E22.png Angel crashes into Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy turns to look at Angel S1E22.png Angel and the time S01E22.png Angel and clock S1E22.png Angel wants to be a clock S01E22.png Angel running S01E22.png Fluttershy thinking S01E22.png Fluttershy "running out of time?" S01E22.png Fluttershy trying to guess S01E22.png Angel excited S01E22.png Fluttershy is late S1E22.png Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png Close up of clock tower S1E22.png Fluttershy stares at Ponyville clock tower S01E22.png Fluttershy's late for a very important date S01E22.png Fluttershy realized what shes late for S01E22.png Angel pointing at his nose S01E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22.png Angel fell over S1E22.png Fluttershy doesn't know what to do S01E22.png Fluttershy in front of a mirror S01E22.png Fluttershy at her closet S01E22.png Fluttershy "maybe I shouldn't go" S01E22.png Fluttershy realizes she's late S1E22.png Fluttershy sitting on the floor S1E22.png Fluttershy going to the brunch S01E22.png Fluttershy thanks Angel S01E22.png Angel wasting no time S01E22.png Fluttershy about to leave her cottage S1E22.png Angel slamming the door S01E22.png Angel locks the front door S01E22.png 파티 Royal guards S1E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at Royal Guards S1E22.png Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to get the guard's attention S1E22.png Rainbow Dash staring at Royal Guard S1E22.png Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png Rainbow stretch S01E22.png Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png Expressionless royal guard S1E22.png Rainbow trying hard to get the guard's attention S1E22.png Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png Royal guards stop Fluttershy from entering S1E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight in Sugarcube Corner S1E22.png Unbaked pies S01E22.png Spike rings the bell S01E22.png Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png Fluttershy and awkward Twilight S01E22.png Twilight sweat S01E22.png Twilight nervous S01E22.png Twilight eye twitch S01E22.png Fluttershy notices Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight having a conversation S1E22.png Fluttershy follows Twilight S1E22.png Fluttershy's sad smile S1E22.png Fluttershy happy S01E22.png Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Rarity looks at the cupcakes S1E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Applejack looking tense S01E22.png Sandwich with meat? S1E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 1 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 2 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 3 S01E22.png Applejack can't decide S1E22.png Applejack "I'm not hungry" S1E22.png Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png Pinkie Pie in front of Fluttershy S1E22.png Pinkie Pie hops up S1E22.png Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Pinkie Pie looks at the candy S1E22.png Pinkie Pie about to hit herself with a pie S1E22.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie in her hoof S1E22.png Pinkie Pie puts a pie to her face S1E22.png Pinkie Pie looks at the chocolate fountain S1E22.png Pinkie Pie in the chocolate fountain S01E22.png Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png Pinkie Pie munching on food S1E22.png Celestia cupcake S01E22.png Pinkie Pie eats Celestia's cupcake S1E22.png Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Pinkie Pie's tail is being pulled S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png Celestia brunch S01E22.png Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png Celestia and her tea S1E22.png Celestia grin S01E22.png Celestia fraud S01E22.png Celestia gotcha S01E22.png Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png Twilight worry S01E22.png Twilight hiding S01E22.png Fluttershy talking with Celestia S1E22.png Fluttershy talking to the Princess S01E22.png Celestia and Fluttershy bond over love of animals S01E22.png Fluttershy concerned about the health of the Princess's pet S1E22.png Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy oh my S01E22.png Philomena in her cage S01E22.png A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png Applejack and Rarity look to their side S1E22.png Twilight drinking S01E22.png Twilight shocked S01E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Fluttershy worried about Philomena S01E22.png Applejack is surprised S1E22.png Applejack "Now I can eat something" S1E22.png Mr. Cake cleaning the table just as Applejack is about to start eating S1E22.png Applejack disappointed because Mr. Cake took the food before she could eat anything S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png Twilight is relieved S1E22.png Philomena's empty bird cage S01E22.png 필라미나를 보살피다 Fluttershy takes Philomena home S01E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomena S01E22.png Philomena head bonk 1 S01E22.png A worried Fluttershy S1E22.png Philomena head bonk 2 S01E22.png Fluttershy looks at Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy covering Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy giving thermometer to Philomena S1E22.png Too hot S1E22.png Fluttershy alarmed because Philomena has fever S1E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomena2 S01E22.png Too cold S1E22.png Fluttershy is frustrated S1E22.png Fluttershy and coughing Philomena S01E22.png Philomena hates medicine S01E22.png Fluttershy sitting like a person S1E22.png Philomena yummy S01E22.png Fluttershy always works S01E22.png Fluttershy smugs S1E22.png Fluttershy didn't see that coming S01E22.png Philomena doesn't take her medicine S01E22.png Fluttershy daww S01E22.png Fluttershy made soup S01E22.png Philomena refuses to drink soup S1E22.png Fluttershy hmm S01E22.png Fluttershy serves Philomena soup S01E22.png Philomena drowned S01E22.png Fluttershy and Philomena2 S01E22.png Philomena eating S01E22.png Fluttershy with Hummingway on arm S1E22.png Fluttershy and a new friend1 S01E22.png Hummingway befriends Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy singing S01E22.png Hummingway sings to Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy waiting for Philomena to sing S01E22.png Fluttershy singing again S01E22.png Fluttershy smiles S01E22.png Philomena spitting up food S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm2 S01E22.png Fluttershy humidifier S01E22.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E22.png Philomena relaxing S01E22.png Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Fluttershy cutness overload S01E22.png Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png Fluttershy uhm S01E22.png Philomena gets aromatherapy S1E22.png Philomena breathing S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm3 S01E22.png Philomena gets a warm bath S1E22.png Philomena gets ointment S1E22.png Dr. Fluttershy S1E22.png Angel wipes off Fluttershy's sweat S01E22.png Philomena with feathers taped on S01E22.png Fluttershy looks down S1E22.png Fluttershy with Philomena in the hoof S1E22.png 트와일라잇의 도움 Fluttershy apprehensively approaches the door S1E22.png Fluttershy worried as Twilight enters S01E22.png Twilight gasps S01E22.png Twilight "what is Celestia's pet doing here?" S01E22.png Fluttershy looking concerned S01E22.png Twilight finds Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png Twilight scolding Fluttershy S1E22.png Philomena delayed cough S01E22.png Hiding Philomena in the basket S1E22.png Twilight surprised tail S01E22.png Royal Guards asking for Philomena S1E22.png Twilight scared of royal guards S01E22.png Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png Twilight smiles nervously at royal guards S01E22.png Twilight Covering up S1E22.png Fluttershy is covering up with coughing S1E22.png Confused Guards S1E22.png Fluttershy hiding Philomena S1E22.png Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png Guards leaving S1E22.png Fluttershy walking out to return Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy do you S01E22.png Fluttershy banished S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon in her imagination S1E22.png Fluttershy with her basket S01E22.png Close-up shot of Philomena's red eyes S01E20.png Twilight groans angrily at Fluttershy S01E22.png Twilight and medicine "no excuses" S01E22.png Philomena capsule S01E22.png Philomena itchy S01E22.png Philomena in a neck cast S01E22.png Philomena tries pulling cone off S01E22.png Philomena cone S01E22.png Twilight tough love S1E22.png Philomena rolling S01E22.png Twilight one step ahead S1E22.png Twilight smells soup S1E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22 (2).png Twilight devilish look S1E22.png Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png Philomena running from Twilight S01E22.png 필라미나를 찾아서 Philomena escapes S01E22.png Fluttershy running after Philomena S01E22.png Twilight runs after Philomena S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy chase Philomena S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy lose sight of Philomena S01E22.png Cherry Fizzy with royal guards S1E22.png Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png Philomena disguised S01E22.png Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight thinking where to look for Philomena S01E22.png Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png Philomena vandalising posters S1E22.png Rainbow Dash wants a race S1E22.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Pinkie Pie with puffed cheeks S1E22.png Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png The ponies talking near the fountain S1E22.png Rarity stands on Twilight's back S1E22.png Applejack and Rarity next to the fountain S1E22.png Philomena is now completely bald S1E22.png Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png 먼지가 된 필라미나 Philomena losing her last feather S01E22.png Philomena faking S01E22.png Philomena faking2 S01E22.png Philomena dies S1E22.png Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png Fluttershy dolphin dive S01E22.png Philomena burst into flames S1E22.png Fluttershy gasp S01E22.png Fluttershy attempting to catch Philomena S1E22.png Epic group GASP S1E22.png Fluttershy holds Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Fluttershy holding Philomena's ashes S1E22.png Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png Royal guards surprised S01E22.png Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png Twilight and friends bow to Celestia S01E22.png Sad Fluttershy and shocked Twilight S01E22.png Twilight your majesty S1E22.png Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png Twilight it was my fault S1E22.png Twilight "But you were only trying to help." S1E22.png Fluttershy "some help I was" S01E22.png Twilight let me do this S1E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png Fluttershy accepts responsibility S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Celestia looks over Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Fluttershy sad S01E22.png Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png 불사조 필라미나 Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie gasp at Philomena's renewal S01E22.png Philomena renewed S01E22.png Philomena emerges from the ashes S01E22.png Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy in front of Princess Celestia S1E22.png Fluttershy and the new Philomena S01E22.png Philomena takes flight S01E22.png Fluttershy amazed by Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia "rather melodramatic" S01E22.png Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png Philomena prideful S01E22.png Philomena oh! S01E22.png Philomena blushing S01E22.png Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy S01E22.png Rarity worried for Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy has some imagination S01E22.png Fluttershy "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" S01E22.png Princess Celestia and Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy with a feather in her hair S01E22.png Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png Rainbow and Philomena S01E22.png Guards tickled S01E22.png Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png Guards laughing S01E22.png Rainbow Dash high-fives Philomena S1E22.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing S01E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png en:A Bird in the Hoof/Gallery 분류:시즌1 에피소드 갤러리